cricket_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
2019–20 Roses Cup
1st Test | score-team1-inns1 = 313 (113.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Rachel Hawkins 87 (139) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Katherine Brunt 6/66 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 352 (94.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Heather Knight 71 (122) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Sarah Bryce 4/81 (25 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 249 (80 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kathryn Bryce 60 (109) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Katherine Brunt 5/72 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 213/1 (47.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 100 (122) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Abbi Aitken 1/48 (11 overs) | result = England won by 9 wickets | report = | venue = Sheikh Zayed Cricket Stadium, Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Shaun George (SA) | motm = Katherine Brunt (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. *''Kathryn Bryce, Sarah Bryce, Abbi Aitken, Priyanaz Chatterji, Katherine Fraser, Becky Glen, Rachel Hawkins, Lorna Jack, Abtaha Maqsood, Megan McColl, Katie McGill (Sco) made their Test debuts.'' *''At 14 years and 260 days Katherine Fraser (Sco) became the third youngest player to play Test cricket.'' *''Katherine Brunt (Eng) took her career best innings figures of 6/66 and match figures of 11/138.'' *''Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) became the first wicketkeeper to take five stumpings in a innings, thus becoming the first female wicketkeeper to take 50 career stumpings.'' *''Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) set a new women's test record and equalled the overall Test record for most dismissals in a match (11). *''Ellyse Perry (Eng) became the first bowler to take 150 women's Test wickets. }} 2nd Test | score-team1-inns1 = 476/6d (135 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Emily Harrison 139 (210) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Megan McColl 3/70 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 339 (97.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Abbi Aitken 85 (152) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Laura Marsh 5/50 (21 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 515 (140.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Fran Wilson 236 (401) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Katie McGill 4/101 (38.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 288 (74.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Abbi Aitken 59 (97) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Georgia Elwiss 4/40 (16 overs) | result = England won by 364 runs | report = | venue = Holkar Stadium, Indore, India | umpires = Sharfuddoula (Ban) and Sam Nogajski (Aus) | motm = Fran Wilson (Eng) | toss = Scotland won the toss and elected to field. | notes = Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) surpassed the Test record for most stumpings (53) regardless of gender. *''Caitlyn Harrison also became the first batsmen to surpass 6,000 WTest runs.'' *''Laura Marsh (Eng) took her first five-wicket haul in Tests.'' *''Fran Wilson (Eng) scored her maiden Test century and maiden double century.'' *''Ellyse Perry (Eng) surpassed 3,000 Test runs for England.'' }} 3rd Test | score-team1-inns1 = 552 (114.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Heather Knight 174 (300) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Rachel Hawkins 5/44 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 132/3 (40 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 52 (100) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Rachel Hawkins 2/19 (8 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 280 (70.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Abtaha Maqsood 64 (113) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Kate Cross 6/22 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 400 (91.5 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Hannah Rainey 102* (197) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 3/95 (19 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = | venue = Colombo Cricket Club Ground, Colombo, Sri Lanka | umpires = | motm = Kate Cross (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat | notes = Rachel Hawkins (Sco) and Kate Cross (Eng) took their maiden five-wicket hauls. *''Hannah Rainey (Sco) scored her maiden Test century. *''With this result England won the inaugural Roses Cup. }} 4th Test | score-team1-inns1 = 330 (100 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Abbi Aitken 71 (130) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Natalie Sciver 7/14 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 741/6d (152.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Natalie Sciver 306* (515) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Megan McColl 3/87 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 202 (71.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kathryn Bryce 71 (144) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Natalie Sciver 8/9 (18.3 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 209 runs | report = | venue = AIT Ground, Bangkok, Thailand | umpires = Wayne Knights (NZ) and Ahsan Raza (Pak) | motm = Natalie Sciver (Eng) | toss = Scotland won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Natalie Scvier and Katherine Brunt's 562-run sixth-wicket partnership is the highest partnership in Women's Test cricket. *''Ellyse Perry (Eng) surpassed India's Diana Edulji's tally of most balls bowled in a career (5,160). }} 5th Test | score-team1-inns1 = 338 (85.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Lorna Jack 113 (213) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Natalie Sciver 4/85 (27 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 568/7d (125 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Heather Knight 201 (331) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Lorna Jack 3/101 (33 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 259 (60.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Sarah Bryce 82 (174) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Natalie Sciver 7/40 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 31/0 (2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Caitlyn Harrison 20* (6) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by 10 wickets | report = | venue = Level5 Stadium, Fukuoka City, Japan | umpires = Wayne Knights (NZ) and Sharfuddoula Saikat (Ban) | motm = Natalie Sciver (Eng) | toss = Scotland won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Lorna Jack (Sco) scored her maiden Test century. *''Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) surpassed 200 Test dismissals. }}